ESPN Deportes Radio
ESPN Deportes Radio is a Spanish language sports radio network created and produced by Disney-owned ESPN. Programming includes call-in talk shows and commentary from hosts about a full range of sporting events, including soccer, American football, baseball and boxing. The network has stations in 13 states in The USA (Arizona, California, Florida, Idaho, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, Oregon, Tennessee, Texas, Washington, and Wisconsin), however they're expanding to Illinois soon. It is also available in Puerto Rico and México's North and is available nationally on Sirius Satellite Radio and XM Satellite Radio on Channel 149. It features sports news and talk in Spanish, with a special emphasis on soccer. Popular personalities on the network include Jorge Ramos, Hernan Pereyra, José del Valle, Kenneth Garay, Rafael Ramos Villagrana, Elmer Polanco, Armando Talavera, Giovanni Scavia, Jairo Moncada, Noé Vazquez, Diego Cora, Humberto Carrera, José Francisco Rivera, Oscar Restrepo, Alberto "Mono" Gambetta, David Lopez, Miguel Angel Cebreros, Dionisio Estrada, Bernardo Pilatti, Guillermo Celis, Renato Bermudez, Alvaro Riet, Omar Orlando Salazar, David Faitelson, Carlos Arratia, and Luis Escobar. ESPN Deportes as well as its English counterpart ESPN Radio were retained by Disney in the sale of ABC Radio to Citadel Broadcasting. Despite the separation of ownership, ESPN Radio & ESPN Deportes are still listed as part of the Cumulus Media Networks (formerly ABC Radio and Citadel Media) family because Cumulus Media (new owners since September 16, 2011) sells the advertising time on both services. Affiliate Stations * KZRK 1550 AM - Amarillo, Texas * WGST 640 AM - Atlanta, Georgia * KWAC 1490 AM - Bakersfield, California * KWEI 1450 AM - Boise, Idaho * WCEC 1490 AM - Boston, Massachusetts * WNOW 1030 AM - Charlotte, North Carolina * W248BB 97.5 FM (Repeating WNUA-HD2 95.5-2 FM) - Chicago, Illinois * WDAL 1430 AM - Chattanooga, Tennessee * KZMP 1540 AM - Dallas, Texas * KXDP-LP 87.7 FM - Denver, Colorado * WNJE 1040 AM - Flemington, New Jersey * KGST 1600 AM - Fresno, California * KSLK 96.1 FM - Fresno/Visalia, California * KGOL 1180 AM - Houston, Texas * WKIZ 1500 AM - Key West, Florida * KENO 1460 AM - Las Vegas, Nevada * WVOS 1240 AM - Liberty/Middletown, New York * KWKW 1330 AM - Los Angeles, California * KWKU 1220 AM - Los Angeles/Pomona, California * WTTN 1580 AM - Madison, Wisconsin * WNMA 1210 AM - Miami, Florida * WRRD 1510 AM - Milwaukee, Wisconsin * WPFD 850 AM - Nashville, Tennessee * WODT 1280 AM - New Orleans * WEPN 1050 AM - New York City * WAMT 1190 AM - Orlando, Florida * WWDB 860 AM - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * KBMB 710 AM - Phoenix, Arizona * WCLY 1550 AM - Raleigh, North Carolina * KLDY 1280 AM - Salem, Oregon * KNTB 1480 AM - Salem, Oregon * KTUB 1600 AM - Salt Lake City, Utah * KHHL 103.1 FM - San Antonio, Texas * XESS-AM 620 AM - San Diego, California * KTRB 860 AM - San Francisco, California * WQII 1140 AM - San Juan, Puerto Rico * KBRO 1490 AM - Seattle, Washington * WSCP 1070 AM - Syracuse, New York * WAMA 1550 AM - Tampa, Florida * KTKT 990 AM - Tucson, Arizona * WKRS 1220 AM - Waukegan, Illinois * WJNX 1330 AM - West Palm Beach, Florida * KZXR 1310 AM - Yakima, Washington External links *ESPN Deportes Radio *ESPN Deportes Radio on Sirius *ESPN Deportes Radio affiliate stations Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:ESPN Category:Articles with Wikipedia content